


Height Difference

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Dry Humping, Height Differences, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford liked using his height against you; constantly holding things just out of your reach but you knew how to get what you wanted. Though you might have wound him up a bit more than you intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine Person B being at least a few inches taller than Person A, and them teasingly holding something above Person A’s head so they can’t reach, until Person A stands on their tiptoes and starts biting and sucking on Person B’s neck.
> 
> I continued it a little bit because there is a sad lack of Fidds/reader stuff out there.

“Fiddleford, I need that,” you cried as your boyfriend held your cooking spoon above his head. He was quite a bit taller than you and always enjoyed watching you squirm trying to get something from his hands. “C’mon do you want me to finish dinner or what?”

Fiddleford hummed, thinking about it before he smirked at you, “Nah.” You huff and glare up at him. “Oh, c’mon Honeybee, you can reach it, I know you can.” Fiddleford teased you.

“Why do you do this to me?” You asked but your voice held no venom. It was kind of fun. Fiddleford would give in after a while if you pouted long enough or pulled him in for a kiss. And if you really wanted him to stop he would without question. He knew where to draw the line.

“Because you’re so cute.”

You narrow your eyes and decide today you were going to try a different tactic. You got up on your tiptoes but Fiddleford just held the spoon up higher as you braced your hands on his nimble hips. You knew you wouldn’t be able to grab the spoon so you turned your attention to Fiddleford’s long, exposed neck. You grazed your teeth over the soft skin and felt Fiddleford melt a little. He didn’t give in though and you nipped at the skin right above his collarbone. He hummed and tilted his head to give you better access. He loved any attention to his neck, it was his weakness and you loved his reactions. He had such beautiful little whines and you loved coaxing them out of him.

“Oh… Honeybee.” Fiddleford sighed. You ran your tongue up the whole expanse of his neck and he shuddered a little.

“Didn’t expect this, didja baby?” You murmured before sucking on his Adam’s apple a little.

“N-nope. C-can’t complain though.” Fiddleford stammered as you grazed your teeth against his neck again. He was a quivering mess and you guided him back towards the counter. He didn’t care as you pressed his hips back into the counter. He just wanted you to continue to bite his neck which you did happily. You sucked on his neck in the spot you always liked leaving hickeys on and felt Fiddleford groan under your touch. You bit into his skin and he gasped, his hands dropped and he gripped the counter behind him. That was all you needed.

You detached from Fiddleford’s neck, scooped up your spoon and darted to the stove before he could react. He whined and grabbed onto your hips. You didn’t care as you gave the large pot of soup a stir with the spoon before tasting it. It was your specialty and it was fantastic already. Fiddleford pressed his hips against yours - your back more accurately - to let you know he was clearly aroused.

“Later, after dinner.” Fiddleford huffed but let you go back to your cooking. He rubbed the spot on his neck that was already turning into a pretty little bruise. You smirked feeling proud of yourself but you couldn’t deny that you had aroused yourself. Well, more accurately, the sounds Fiddleford made aroused you. You couldn’t help it. He was just too perfect. 

\--

You decided to tease Fiddleford during your dinner. You licked your spoon to make sure you got every last drop of soup off of it. His eyes darted to your lips whenever you licked them clean. You made sure you did it frequently and  _ slowly _ . By the time you finished your soup you were positive Fiddleford was going to throw you right onto the table and fuck you right there. He waited. He even helped you clean up after dinner but his hands kept finding their way to your ass.

“Fiddleford,” You huffed as he squeezed your ass particularly hard.

“I can’t wait much longer, Honeybee.” Fiddleford whispered into your ear.

“Did I really wind you up that much?” You snickered. As a response Fiddleford pressed his hips forward and  _ yup _ still wound up. “Just another second, baby.”

Fiddleford huffed but he backed off and let you finish cleaning up. When you were done you turned to Fiddleford who was leaning back against the kitchen counter watching you with lidded eyes. That look sent shivers right down your spine. You took slow steps towards him, letting your hips swing just enough, before you pressed him back against the table. His arms wrapped around you and you pulled yourself up to nip at his neck. His hickey was coloring well but you wanted to make it even brighter so you sucked on the spot. Fiddleford grunted, his fingers digging into your hips. You nipped and sucked and licked at his neck until Fiddleford’s knees were shaking and he was panting in your ear.

“Bedroom?” You asked sweetly.

“Now.” Fiddleford’s eyes were dark with desire as he pushed you away from him. He wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled you towards the bedroom. Once into the room he grabbed your hips and hefted you up into the air. You squeaked as you wrapped your legs around his waist and allowed him to pin you against the wall. His mouth was on yours in a second; hot and demanding. You’d worked him up so much he was already rolling his hips up into yours as he trailed kisses down your neck.

“Keep that up, baby, yer gonna cum in yer pants.” You teased as you threaded your fingers through his hair. Because he was so tall you barely got to touch his hair and whenever you could you played with it.

“Don’t care.” Fiddleford muttered before nibbling on your collarbone.

You smirked. He was so into it. “Want me t’ make ya cum?” You teased, tugging on his hair.

“God yes.” Fiddleford moaned as he lifted his head. “Do you wanna have sex or?”

“Oh, this is fine.” You trailed a hand down his neck, barely brushing your fingertips along his neck. “Long as ya think ya can hold me up.”

“We’ll see.” Fiddleford shrugged and rolled his hips up into you.

“We shall.” You replied with a smile before you tugged Fiddleford’s hair back to expose his neck. You resumed your earlier tactics. Running your tongue up the length of his neck. Nibbling the soft flesh. Biting just hard enough to hear Fiddleford hiss. Fiddleford busied himself with trailing his hands up and down your body. He moaned into the room without shame. He knew you loved every sound he made. His body shuddered as you wrapped your lips around his Adam’s apple. You grazed your teeth against it, his hips snapped upwards and rocked you backwards into the wall.

You licked a thin trail up his neck and nipped at the hard line of his jaw. Fiddleford dug his hands into your hips as he grunted. You found a new spot on his neck to give him a hickey. You nipped at the spot and sucked on it until it turned red and was starting to bruise. Fiddleford just rocked his hips and slid his hands up and down your sides. He didn’t seem to mind as you tugged on his hair and moved his head into more suitable angles. His moans just filled the room as you dragged your teeth down his neck.

“God.” Fiddleford grunted. “Can I?”

“Do whatever you want, baby.” You whispered, letting your hot breath warm the wet line of saliva on his neck.

He turned and tossed you onto the bed and quickly returned on top of you before you could really adjust to the change. He started to rut into you as you bit into his neck. You couldn’t deny that you were moaning a little, he was so forceful and it had been a  _ long _ time since you had dry humped anyone. It was kinda hot. Fiddleford’s moans and frantic thrusts were hot. He kept himself propped up on one elbow so you could continue biting his neck as he humped you like a teenager.

“Honeybee.” He moaned into your hair as his spare hand grabbed your knee to loop it back around his waist. You complied because that angle he was able to get was actually pretty damn good. Certainly wasn’t something you’d get off to but it was certainly helping you  _ really _ enjoy it. 

You bit maybe a little too hard into Fiddleford’s already abused neck and felt the coppery taste of blood. Fiddleford tossed his head back and groaned, his hips slammed into yours so hard it took your breath away. You never thought Fiddleford would get so wound up over just giving him some attention to his neck.

“You,” he panted, “gonna… baby…”

“Gonna cum for me?” You purred before licking at the tiny droplet of blood that had swelled up where you’d broken the skin. “C’mon baby.” You ran your fingers through his hair.

A few more frantic thrusts as Fiddleford wrapped you up in his arms. “Ohh, c-cu-” Fiddleford whined into your hair as he came. He moaned right into your ear, his body shaking through his orgasm. You ran your fingers through his hair and cooed to him as he road out his high. He panted into your ear as he released his tight grip on you.

“Was that good?” You asked as he dropped beside you.

“Uh huh.” He mumbled into the comforter. “Didja really draw blood?” He sat up and brushed his neck.

“Yea, just broke the skin… the hickeys look worse…” You trailed your fingers along the two major hickeys you left and even the little accidental marks were bright red and angry looking.

“Worth it.” He gave you a dopey smile before wiggling closer to kiss your forehead. “Thank you, honeybee… do you want…” He trailed off, his eyes searching yours.

“Later.” You patted his cheek. “For now, wanna cuddle?”

“Sure do but lemme change my pants first.” He sat up, “Forgot how weird it felt t’ come in yer pants like a horny teenager.” You snorted as he dropped his trousers and boxers to find a replacement. He changed pretty quickly and returned to scoop you back into his arms. He nuzzled your head and planted little kisses against your forehead until you drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at heartfeltword.tumblr.com!


End file.
